Computing devices, such as server computing devices like blade servers, can include network interface controllers (NICs) by which to connect to networks, including the Internet. While a computing device intended for usage by an end user typically has a NIC with just one network port, a server computing device usually has one or more NICs that each can have one or more network ports. Having multiple network ports over one or more NICs permits the server computing device to connect to a network over multiple paths, providing redundancy.